<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate worse than dying//Because the walls don't fucking love you by justanoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804958">Fate worse than dying//Because the walls don't fucking love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoodle/pseuds/justanoodle'>justanoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Angst with a Happy Ending, But they're in the afterlife, Death, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Limbo, Multiple Endings, No Beta, One to go, Sad, Sad Ending, Tommy died in the prison, Train Station, Wilbur and Tommy reunite, and by the channel without a name's art on yt, but we don't really cover that in this, inspired by the animatic limbo by cosmicguts, one of them is happier, one of them is sad, same colour scheme too, the afterlife, this is how i cope, two brothers dead, we die like tommy, wilbur is pissed at dream, you can choose which ending you want to read, your city gave me asthma vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoodle/pseuds/justanoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy fully dies at the hands of Dream.</p><p>Wilbur waits in Limbo for his brother to join him.</p><p> </p><p>There are two endings. One angsty and sad, the other bittersweet. You can read either or both. This is just me coping with Tommy's stream.</p><p>[Title are two different lyrics from Wilbur Soot's song 'Jubilee Line']</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Dream (mentioned), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If death is the last appointment, then we're all just sitting in the waiting room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote two different endings for this because I couldn't pick just one. The first ending is angsty, the second one is happier (a bit bittersweet, but good).</p><p>Heavily inspired by The Channel Without A Name’s art and cosmicguts’ animatic. You can find both of them on Youtube! I suggest you check them out :D</p><p>[Chapter title is a lyric from FOB's song 'Church']</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every dead person can sense when their alive loved ones are close to dying. That’s just how it is. And for Wilbur, it was the same. </p><p>The man stood aimlessly––everything in this place was aimless––in a long corridor, puffing out some smoke. The rumbling of train tracks was distant and the odd red-pink fluorescents of this place were dimmer in this deserted hall.</p><p>His <strike> friends? loved ones? </strike> companions had wandered off a while ago, complaining about boredom and Wilbur’s lack of engagement in what they were talking about.</p><p>It’s not his fault, really. He was stuck waiting, just waiting, for a new arrival. The dam of time was building up in his gut, ready to burst at any second. In a matter of minutes, a loved one was to join him in Limbo, and he didn’t know how ready he was for that to happen.</p><p>He knew who was coming. He wishes he didn’t.</p><p>Wilbur sighed, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. His hands shifted to the guitar strapped to his back, scrambling for the small feelings of comfort it gave him. The lanky man made his way down the many halls without worrying about the direction he was going in. One of the interesting things about this place was that, if you walked around long enough, you’d eventually end up right back in the heart of the train station. No need to worry about being lost.</p><p>The rushing air and sounds of train cars passing by signalled that Wilbur was close. He walked out into a crowd of people. That was a con about Limbo. The faceless crowds that never left. Oh how he disliked crowds. He supposed he was another face to them, as well, considering these were all dead people. The only difference was that he actually had colour to him, unlike the people of the crowd who wore dull shades of blue, grey, and black. He actually glowed faintly under the lights, but nobody noticed. Maybe it was like this for everyone.</p><p>Wilbur sat down on a bench and waited. He tried his best to ignore the feeling that was building in his gut.</p><p><em> All in due time, Wilbur </em> . He reassured himself. <em> All in due time. </em></p><p> </p><p>Tommy opened his eyes to the sounds of air whirling by and train tracks humming from all around him.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>The teen was confused. This was definitely not the prison. Everything here was in shades of blue, grey, red-pink, and black. Other faceless people sat and stood around him. He couldn’t tell if they knew what was going on either because they didn’t seem to have expressions. Nobody spoke either. Weird.</p><p>Tommy just stood there. He tried to catch people’s attention, saying hello, but they didn’t notice him. It was quiet, but not in a bad way. Just calm. <em> Calm. Been awhile since that’s happened. </em> Oh.</p><p>There was no Dream here.</p><p>Tommy exhaled. <em> Dream. </em></p><p>Right. Dream beat him to death. This <em> was </em> death, right? If it wasn’t, then this just got infinitely more confusing.</p><p>Time passed and the train eventually slowed to a halt. A voice on the comms said something, but it was too garbled for him to make out. The doors slid open and a few passengers filtered out, but not all. Tommy wanted to get out––to see the rest of this afterlife place––but he couldn’t bring himself to take the steps forward. Whatever the reason was, he just felt like it wasn’t time to get off yet. Something was pulling him to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And I will wait, I will wait for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The angsty ending.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Title is a lyric from Mumford &amp; Sons' song 'I Will Wait']</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy had no choice but to remain in the train. He stood there, holding onto the weird bright red-pink handles of the car, and never moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched as newly-dead people popped into the car out of nowhere, and as others exited at their stops. It had been a while of this, and the blond didn’t think he’d ever get off at this point. He was tired. He wanted to lie down somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he could not move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tried calling out multiple times to the conductor or to the others around him, however, he got the same silence over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was really starting to hate the dumb bright lights and muted grey-blue-blacks and near-silence of the traincar. He wanted Tubbo. He wanted Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy never did end up getting off the train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he found himself opening his eyes to the haunting mask of Dream standing over his body, obscuring the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know whether to feel rage or relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sat in somber silence as the build-up in his gut suddenly fizzled out. Another train sped past without stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It really wasn’t his time to die, was it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha pain ;-;</p><p>Next chapter is the happy ending!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yes, it's you I welcome death with</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy ending!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Title is a lyric from Matt Maltese's song 'As The World Caves In']</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took some time, but Tommy finally felt himself be pulled off the train by instinct alone. He just knew he had to get off here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen looked around. Same faceless people as in the train car. He was the only person who looked like an actual person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold here. Colder than he expected death to be. Maybe it was just the rushing air, or maybe it was because this train station looked like it was underground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know where to go or what to do. There were so many people here, walking around like they knew what they were doing. The afterlife was much different than he’d imagined. He figured it would be a heaven-hell situation, but this just felt like purgatory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s head snapped up when the dam in his gut finally broke. They were here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A train screeched to a halt and he tried to get a good look at it, but there were so many people around. The brunette waited for a moment before slowly standing up. Amongst the crowd, his eyes caught sight of a familiar mop of wavy blond hair and a bright red and white shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was about to try another fruitless attempt at talking to one of the figures nearby, when he heard a familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun to the side, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was running towards him, weaving through the masses of people to get to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His voice cracked, but he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was here. He was here and he was also colourful––glowing, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His older brother stumbled towards him, letting out a shaky breath of relief and awe. Tommy couldn’t help but do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur opened his arms and let his younger brother fall into them. His thin frame wracked with quiet tears and the brunette just held him tighter. They didn’t care to move or let go. Seconds or minutes passed and Tommy was finally done sobbing. So he spoke in a quiet, broken voice not recognizable to a boy like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sniffled and forced his dark thoughts of revenge and anger towards Dream away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m never leaving.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed this short story! I wrote it in, like, and hour and half so it's not that great but I wanted to get it out quickly.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They're super short chapters but that's cuz I wanted to get right to the point. I don't have much to write because I am in pain still.</p><p>Next chapter is the angsty ending!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>